


Obligatory Pollination Fic

by Chozin_Yi



Category: RWBY
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bumble Bee, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Daisy Chaining, Enabler, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Freezer Burn, Lemon, Missionary Position, Monochrome, Pollination, Strap-Ons, Tribadism, Weiss is a squirter, White Rose - Freeform, Yuri, lady bug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chozin_Yi/pseuds/Chozin_Yi
Summary: Spun from The RWBY Crew Plays Town Of Salem. When Ruby's secret lesbian fantasies becomes know, Weiss Blake and Yang decide to help their leader explore her fantasies together.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 22





	Obligatory Pollination Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on FanFiction.

Obligatory Pollination Fic.

A RWBY One-Shot.

A Ruby x Yang x Blake x Weiss Lemon.

Hey Everybody! As a special thanks to all the folks at AO3 for the support, I have decided to do a Pollination lemon!

Hope you guys enjoy it and that it was worth the wait!

Disclaimer Time!

1\. I do not own RWBY nor the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content.

3\. This story also contains Incest and Yuri.

So let's get busy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the whole Town Of Salem fiasco where Ruby's secret lesbian love for her teammates was made known to them, the _WBY of RWBY admitted that they all kinda liked Ruby too and we're more than willing to help the little Rose with her fantasies when she was ready. 

It was during Professor Port's class where Ruby decided she was done waiting. She secretly passed a note to Yang, who was about to fall asleep when the note landing on her thigh woke her up. She picked it up and read it.

"We'll do it tonight."

Yang looked at her little sister, blushing a little and nodded, making Ruby blush but smile back, knowing that Yang was on board. The yellow dragon of Team RWBY also passed the note over to Weiss and Blake, the black and white duo both giving the sisters the thumbs up.

They decided to play another game of Town of Salem after class to calm their nerves. The whole werewolf shit show was defiantly gonna be the highlight of their week.

Unless tonight tops it.

Night came, and now the atmosphere in Team RWBY's dorm room had never been so... Awkward.

The room was actually remodeled, now with the DIY bunk beds taken down and now all four beds where pushed together to make one super bed in the middle of the room.

Right in the middle of this now super bed, was innocent little Ruby, blushing as red as both of her namesakes, clad in nothing but a red towel covering her almost nude, nubile body. Weiss, Blake, and Yang stood at the foot of the bed looking down upon her, also clad in only towels as well.

"So, this is it." Weiss said nervously.

"This is it." Ruby nodded.

"Are you sure you're okay with this Ruby?" Yang asked, concerned for her little sister.

"Y-Yeah, I'm ready guys." She said, putting on a brave face.

"Alright then. I'll start." Yang said, climbing into the bed and sitting in front of Ruby. "Let's take this off now."

Yang reached forward and opened Ruby's towel, revealing her naked glory to her teammates, the other girls blushing harder and Weiss felt a drip on her inner thigh.

"Wow Ruby, you look beautiful." Blake said, impressed that Ruby had such a pretty body.

Weiss gasped and looked in awe at how cute Ruby looked with her B-Cup breasts and trimmed patch of red pubic hair above her vagina.

Yang couldn't help but stare now that was actually looking at her nude sister in a sexual light. Ruby was so optimistic and innocent, but her body was so adorable.

Yang shook out of her stupor and now she removed her own yellow towel, revealing her own luscious body. Blake couldn't help but gasp and Weiss looked at the blond girl in envy at the size of her D-Cups.

"Do you wanna touch me Ruby?" She asked.

Ruby nodded and Yang guided her hand down to her groin, past the bush of yellow hair and to her pussy. Ruby stroked her muff and diddled Yang with her fingers, the older sister giving pleasured moans from being touched so intimately by her sister of all people.

"I'm gonna touch you now, okay?" Yang asked.

Ruby nodded again and Yang reached down to touch Ruby's pussy. The red head gasped and gave a few yips of pleasure as she and Yang touched each other. Blake was feeling herself through the black towel she wore and Weiss crossed her legs to stop the moisture from dripping into the floor.

The sisters diddled each other for a little while until Yang stopped and had Ruby look up at her.

"Ruby, do you wanna suck on my breasts?" She asked.

" Yeah! I do! " Ruby said eagerly.

Yang lied on her side and had Ruby lie on her back, head facing her sister's sizable chest. Without any more prompting, Ruby dove in and started sucking and licking on Yang's teats, the older sister moaning at feel of her nipples being sucked on.

"I've always loved your boobies Yang!" Ruby said, before resuming her work.

Weiss, feeling a little put out, tossed her white towel off and climbed up to lie on Ruby's other side.

"Ruby, you like my breasts too, right?" Weiss asked in very uncharacteristically small voice.

Ruby opened her eyes and looked over, seeing Weiss' naked porcelain body and her A-Cup breasts with teenie nipples. She couldn't help but feel a little tingly in her groin. 

"Aw Weiss! They're beautiful!" Ruby answered honestly, turning her head over and beginning to suck on her itty bitty buds.

Weiss cooed and awwed at the feeling of Ruby suckling on her boobies like a newborn. She reached down to her drooling pussy and rubbed her clit as Ruby sucked, Yang getting the same idea.

Blake looked down upon her friends, all together in love and happiness. The Cat faunas just had to jump in too. Blake threw her towel aside and climbed up in front of Ruby's legs.

"Ruby, may I?" She asked.

Ruby blushed in embarrassment, but opened her legs and allowed Blake to lie on her belly between them and give a long lick to Ruby's glistening muff.

Ruby cried out and moaned as Blake pleased her orally, ceasing her work on Weiss' titties.

Looking over at each other, Yang and Weiss grinned and decided to return the favor. They lowered their heads and each took one of Ruby's own breasts into their mouths, increasing the pleasure ten fold for their leader.

The three girls continued their work on Ruby for the next few minutes as they played with themselves, Ruby feeling like she had reached nirvana. Soon, Ruby came first, followed by Weiss, then Blake, and lastly Yang. 

Ruby lied back and panted heavily as she calmed down from such an amazing orgasm, Yang and Blake sitting up and smiling down at Ruby as Weiss reached down to grab her towel and wipe up her mess.

Ruby sat up herself and looked over at her friends.

"That was great! Was else can we do?" She asked excitedly.

"Have you ever heard of tribbing?" Yang asked.

"What's that?" Ruby wondered, Weiss and Blake curious too.

"Would you like to try it out Weiss?" Yang asked the ice queen.

"What do I do?"

"You get on top of Ruby and both of you spread your legs." Yang explained.

"Oh! Kinda like scissors." Blake realized.

"Yeah! Like scissors! And you both just rub each other down there!" Yang said, happy that they're getting the idea.

Weiss held Ruby's left leg over her shoulder and straddled her right leg before lowering herself down and gently pushing her clean shaven self against Ruby's pussy, both girls moaning at the contact.

"Ahhh~! Weiss you're so wet!” Ruby moaned.

"D-Dork! Don't say anything about it!" Weiss said all embarrassed before beginning to hump Ruby and glide their pussies together.

"So slippery!" Ruby gasped over how slick and easy it was to trib with Weiss, the white haired heiress too absorbed into the sex to call her out again.

Yang and Blake watched on and felt hornier then before. Yang looked over at Blake and down to her trimmed, black pubic hair covered groin, then back up to her amber eyes.

"Hey Blake, ya wanna?" Yang smirked.

"Hell ya I wanna!" The raven head agreed.

The girls sat down and crossed their legs together, Yang and Blake humping their womanhoods together and groaning along in pleasure. 

The moans of all four girls making love together rebounded throughout the dorm room, a symphony of lesbian moaning being permanently etched into their memories.

All at once, Team RWBY came, Yang and Blake groaning in ecstasy as Ruby and Weiss orgasmed together, Weiss' being so strong she squirted juices all over Ruby's privates, making it feel like she was peeing on her, which made Ruby's orgasm even better.

The night went on as the orgy continued with Ruby and Blake tribbing and Yang and Weiss were together in a 69, followed by the girls forming a daisy chain, eating each other out like hungry beowolves, and then with Weiss and Blake humping the shit out of each other while Yang put on a strap-on dildo and hovered over her little sister, ready to deflower her.

"Ready Rubes?" She asked.

"I'm scared Yang." Ruby said worriedly.

"Don't be, it'll be fun." Yang reassured her.

In one go, Yang pushed the dildo in and Ruby squeaked at feeling virginity being torn away, but she toughed it out and moaned a lot when Yang began to fuck her.

"Oh wow Yang! It's inside me! It feels so good!" Ruby moaned.

Yang grinned and pounded her little sister harder.

"Oh yeah! I love fucking you Ruby! Your pussy feels great in my girl cock!" Yang moaned, getting so into it that she was pretending that the strap-on was a real dick and that she felt everything.

" *Huff* *Huff* *Huff* Yang, can Ruby and I have a turn with that thing?” Weiss asked slowing down her hips to asked her question, which annoyed her partner.

"Yeah! Just... Oh yeah! Give me a moment!" Yang groaned.

"Keep going!" Blake begged.

Weiss realized that she was forgetting about Blake and started tribbing her again.

With a few more humps, Ruby came all over the strap-on just as Weiss and Blake cummed as well, Blake using her towel to wipe up her lap.

When Yang had taken the harness off, she handed it over to Ruby, the red head putting it on and Weiss crawling over and straddling her.

"Ahh! She's gonna ride ya bitch!" Yang cheered as she and Blake sat together to watch the show.

Weiss raised herself up and lowered herself back down into the dildo, sinking the adult toy into her tight, heiress pussy.

"Holy shit!" Weiss gasped, before getting her hips going and bouncing on Ruby's lap and the toy with vigor.

"Go Ice Queen! Ride her harder!" Yang cheered.

"You having fun you two?" Blake asked.

"Oh yeah, I sure am!" Weiss said, looking down at Ruby's cute face as she and Ruby locked eyes.

"Oh Weiss, this is so much fun!" Ruby admitted, cupping Weiss' pale ass in her hands.

Yang got an idea and leaned down lick up Ruby's pussy, exposed just under the toy as she toyed with her clit.

"Oh yeah Yang! Right there!" Ruby moaned.

Blake climbed over and sat above Ruby's face while facing Weiss, the red head eating out the faunas as Blake and Weiss moaned and held hands. 

Once again, the four girls orgasmed one last time and all collapsed together on the bed, tired but utterly satisfied. They all fell asleep naked under the covers together. One thing was clear for sure, Team RWBY had the strongest bond of any team at Beacon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And just like that, we're all done! Hope you all enjoyed it!

Chozin out!

P.S. I hate the spell check on my new Kindle!

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to everyone here in AO3 who encouraged me to write this!


End file.
